Dancing Shadows
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Sie hatten kein zu Hause mehr, lebten auf der Straße und auch die Zukunft hielt nichts mehr für sie bereit. Nun aber hatten sie ihren Platz gefunden, einen Ort an den sie leben konnten, eine Familie die sich um sie kümmerte und möglicherweise auch die große Liebe. Nur, was verbarg sich in den Schatten des Circus? / Noah's Arc Circus


Hey-ho Leute! Ich habe mich einfach mal entschieden dieses kleine Kapitel von einer neuen Story von mir hier hochzuladen... einfach nur weil ich Bock hatte!  
Okay, eher is dies hier,-oder eher soll-, eine Story in zusammenarbeit mit ein paar meiner Freundinnen werden, aber... das kann noch ein klein wenig dauern bis alle zum schreiben kommen, deswegen einfach nur als kleine Probe erst einmal mein Kapitel/Prologue.  
(Der Chara um den es geht is das Mädchen auf dem Cover... das Bild is meines, is self-made! ;) ...okay, Vorlage gibts schon aber sie is mein Werk!)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

_Dancing Shadows_

**_Welcome to the Circus_**

* * *

Schwer atmend und zitternd vor Kälte, saß ich in der Gasse.

Mein Rücken hatte ich gegen die Backsteinwand hinter mir gelehnt, meine nackten Füße waren vor mir ausgestreckt und ein leicht taubes Gefühl hatte sich bereits in ihnen breit gemacht.

Und alles was ich trug war ein simples, mittlerweile nicht mehr so schönes Kleid, dessen Farbe einmal ein dunkles violett gewesen sein mag, nun jedoch dank ein wenig Schlamm und Dreck überdeckt wurde und darüber ein dünner Mantel der mich versuchte warm zu halten, aber dies brachte mir nur wenig.

Meine Haare fielen mir währenddessen in wirren Strähnen einzeln in die Stirn, von denen, die ich nicht mit einem Zopf bändigen konnte.

Mein Blick war einfach nur nach oben gerichtet und versuchte Sterne in den düsteren Himmel über mir auszumachen, doch leider ohne viel Erfolg.

Die Dunkelheit in dieser Gasse und das Fehlen der Lichter halfen dabei ebenfalls nicht weiter, dunkle Wolken hatten sich versammelt und ließen selbst die Schatten noch dunkler wirken als sie eigentlich erschienen.

Plötzlich kam Wind auf und trug den Klang von Musik und Gelächter an mein Ohr, während der Ärmel meines linken Armes, oder das was von diesem noch übrig war, ein wenig im Wind flatterte.

„_Ladies und Gentleman, treten sie näher!"_

Ich senkte mein Gesicht wieder ein wenig und ließ meinen Blick durch die Schatten wandern, bemerkte wie diese von dem Licht welches plötzlich am Ende der Gasse hereinströmte schien, als würden sie flackern, tanzen, einladen.

Ebenso wie diese Stimme die durch den Wind getragen wurde.

„_Noah's Ark Circus ist da!"_

Das Lachen das ich hörte wurde lauter, begleitet von den vielen verschiedenen Klängen die dieser Circus mit sich zu bringen schien, in dieser Parade welche anscheinend gerade auf der Hauptstraße stattfand.

Meine Neugierde war ein klein wenig geweckt, ich meine wann gab es hier schon mal einen Circus?

Aber mehr als das, hoffte ich.

„_Vergesst das kalte Wetter und die düsteren Nachrichten."_

Langsam versuchte ich mich auf meine Beine zu kämpfen und musste mich für einen Moment an der Wand abstützen um mein Gleichgewicht zu halten, als meine Beine mich nicht gleich so tragen wollten, ich hatte zu lange hier gesessen.

Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen mit dem Korb voller Rosen von meiner letzten Arbeit, begann ich mich dem Ende der Gasse zu nähern, von welchem es so erschien, als würde eine neue Welt auf mich warten, würde ich nur ins Licht gehen.

Es war ein Unterschied, vor mir die Lichter der Häuser, des Circus' und hinter mir ein Meer aus Dunkelheit und Schatten, ein Ort an welchem ich oft genug die letzten Jahre habe verbringen müssen.

Die Parade, welche vor mir die Straße entlang zog, war bunt.

Jeder der Darsteller trug andere Farben, manche knallig bunt, andere eher bedeckt und ruhig, aber es war so eine Abwechslung zu all dem Grau.

Lichter waren an den Wagen, wurden von den Leuten getragen, Feuer wurde gespuckt und erhellte die Nacht.

Und mitten unter ihnen lief ein orangehaariger junger Mann, vielleicht nur ein wenig älter als ich selber, dessen rechte Hand aussah wie von einem Skelett und als die Stimme von gerade erneut erklang, erkannte ich das es seine war.

„_Die Show des Jahrhunderts ist dabei zu beginnen!"_

Wie von alleine begannen meine Lippen sich zu einem leichten, kaum merkbaren lächeln zu verziehen und meine Füße begannen in einem festeren Schritt mich nach vorne zu tragen, vorbei an den schaulustigen Menschen am Straßenrand und folgte dem Circus und dessen Mitgliedern vom Rande aus.

Nur einen einzigen Blick wandte ich den tanzenden Schatten hinter mir zu, ehe ich mich wieder nach vorne wandte und meinen Weg fortsetzte, entschlossen endlich etwas zu tun um aus der Gosse zu entkommen.


End file.
